sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Splash
Sugar Splash Zone is the 2nd level of Sonic After the Sequel. The zone is an area of massive industrial superstructure created to process and create sugar. It is the only zone in Sonic After the Sequel that does not have a boss fight following all three acts. Music *Act 1: Liquid Crystals -Mr. Lange *Act 2: Carbohydration -Mr. Lange *Act 3: Crumbstepping -James Landino *Special Act: Sugar Splash 16-Bit-Mr.Lange The zone is mostly sugar ground, along with red machinery, and grey Hydrocity blocks. There are also Launch Base zone underground tiles. The background consists of big piles of sugar everywhere, with tall towers filled with water and sugar. Under the water is filled with blue machinery along with the rest of the sugar towers, which this background is in Act 3. In Act 2 is inside the factory with big red factory parts. If you go up, there will be plants inside glass containers, and on the top of them are more plants. Go up more and there will be the Wacky Workbench top part of the background colored red. Gimmicks The main gimmick of this zone are these sugar waterfalls that make Sonic go down a little fast. You can jump on them and they will make Sonic go up a few feet. The other gimmick is this pile of sugar. If Sonic touches it- and get ready for this, he gets high. Sonic's pupils are small and if you try to walk, you will go into running mode very quickly, and Sonic goes twice as fast when high. One more gimmick is this small blue spring that when you touch it by the side, it will bounce Sonic a little high and makes him go faster. If you touch it by the top part, like every other spring, it will make Sonic bounce halfway as high as the yellow spring. finally, in act 3 a rush of water will occasionally go past pushing Sonic to the right. this happens regularly throughout the entire act, and gets more frequent, and lasts longer as you go along. Badniks One badnik is this dragon-like badnik that will shoot 4 or 8 fire shots every now and then in the front or the back. Another badnik is this tower with eyes that stores sugar in a glass container. When it fills all the way up, the badnik releases fires around itself. One more badnik is this circular one-eyed badnik that has red fans around it. Every now and then it will spin the fans very fast, and will hurt Sonic when touched. Boss Act In contrast to all other zones in Sonic After the Sequel, Sugar Splash Zone does not have a boss fight following all three traditional acts. Two ideas were considered as possibilities: * A large ship that releases fire shots, fought in a large glass container. * Lake programmed 2 bosses for this zone. The first one is this large ship machine that released fire shots. Apparently, he didn't use it because it really didn't fit how every other Sonic boss should be and made another one. The other one is a circular machine with bumpers on both sides and long stretchy wheels. On the top of it is a cannon that shoots out fireballs (LOTS of them by the way), and on the top right corner is this coordination meter that determines how high Sonic is with the boss (not the "sugar" high). This boss got unused for the exact same reason the 1st got unused, so Lake decided to leave this zone with no boss. Also, both bosses take place in a glass container, and Sonic is standing on a platform that is blasted high with sugar. The ship boss has music which is the final boss music from Sonic Rush Adventure, while the other boss doesn't have any music. Trivia *Earlier in development, the zone was referred to as "Glucose Glacier". *Sugar Splash Zone is the only zone in Sonic After the Sequel to not contain a boss fight. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones